Testing Love
by AlwayzHuman
Summary: Marinette has decided to become just friends with Adrien once she realized she started falling for her partner. Chat maybe the real him, but Ladybug is more herself when she isn't dressed in red and black. Now Ladybug has given him a test, per say. He must get to know Mari. What happens when he starts falling for the fashion designer? Marichat! T for paranoia on my part.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one- The Deal and the Visit**

Ladybug and Chat Noir rested at the top of the Eiffel Tower after a night of patrol. They have been partners for several years now and still haven't come and closer to finding Hawkmoth. During these past years, the two heroes had gotten closer and closer, both as their civilian selves and as their alter egos. They still hadn't revealed their identities to each other yet either. Within the last month, Ladybug had realized that she was slowly falling for her kitty but was also still in love with Adrien and so her mind had been consumed with ways to solve her little boy problem. Earlier that day she had an idea. One that would allow her to monitor him while he got to know her without her mask yet still keep both of their interests. Once she was sure of the plan, which took most of the day plus the patrol, she decided to confront Chat about it. She opened her mouth to speak but Chat beat her to it.

"Is there something wrong, M'Lady? You've been quiet the entire night." Ladybug nodded and opened her mouth, letting the words fly out before she could back down.

"Your flirting, are you truly serious about it or do you just flirt with every girl you see?" Ladybug asked. She had to know that before going on with the rest of her plan.

"I only flirt with you, bugaboo," Chat replied. Lady looked at him and saw his sincerity in his eyes. She took a slow, deep breath before continuing onwards.

"Chat, I've told you before that there is a boy I have had a crush on for a long time now." Chat gives a sad nod and stares out at Paris and its lights. "But, I've noticed lately that my heart isn't fully devoted to him." The black cat boy whips his head around to stare at her with shock and she turned to him with a soft smile. "It would seem that you have made your way into my heart without me realizing." He immediately went and hugged her, he even tried to kiss her but she put a finger on his lips, preventing him from doing so. "I'm not done, kitty." He backed up a bit but kept his arms around her with a curious look on his face. "You told one time after one of our patrols that being Chat Noir is your real self while your civilian self is your mask. For me, it's the other way around. Ladybug is just a mask to me, a responsibility. If you truly want you be with me, you have to know my civilian self."

"How am I to do that when you don't want us to know our civilian selves?" Chat asked, now even more confused.

"That's what I've been thinking about almost all day today. I've devised a little… Test per say. I can't say how long it would take or who I am, yet." Chat perked up at the word 'yet', making Ladybug giggle. "Yes, kitty. I will allow us to reveal our identities afterwards."

"What would you have me do, M'Lady?" Chat asked, a huge grin on his face.

"Do you remember Marinette Dupain-Cheng? You kept an eye on her when she was with the Evillustrator Akuma."

"Yeah, she was as clever as you, bugaboo," Chat said, not wanting to give away the fact that he already knows her from school. Ladybug rolled her eyes but continues on.

"I already have her permission to use her for the test. All you have to do is get to know her. Marinette and I are… similar… I just won't say how similar." Chat agreed to the deal just before Lady's earrings began to beep. "Goodnight, Kitty. I'll see you later." The then pulls herself away and yo-yo's her home, Chat staring after her. He happily waited, dreaming about what it would be like to go on dates with her. He de-transformed and fed Plagg so that he could get a head start in getting to know Marinette better than he already does in class. Her stuttering has become a rare thing by now, and he still didn't understand why she stuttered to begin with. What he does know is that she was more comfortable around him as Chat Noir. After transforming again, he lept over rooftops and straight to his favorite bakery. He saw that her window was open and she seemed to be taking a lot of things off her walls. He quietly entered through her window when she went downstairs and checked out what she had been taking down. There were thousands of pictures of him as Adrien. There were still a few still hanging on the walls, three huge piles on the desk, and her trash can was already filled to the max.

"Woah…" Was all he could say at the discovery of all the pictures. He doesn't remember seeing any of these during his various visits but he does recall her always rushing to her room in a frenzy during an unexpected visit. 'I guess she was always in a hurry to make sure I didn't see any of these,' he thought as he continued to stare at the many pictures.

"I wasn't expecting you tonight, Chat," a voice said from behind the black clad hero. He turned and saw Marinette standing there, a giant empty trash bag in her hands. I thought you would have at least waited until tomorrow before coming."

"Well, I do love M'Lady! Of course I'm going to pounce on the task that she had assigned me," Chat said with a bow. Marinette rolled her eyes and laughed at his theatrics. "I was thinking we could start with all these pictures. From the looks of it, someone has a celebrity crush~" Chat teased, trying to get a reaction out of her. He did, just not the one he was expecting. She stared at the few remaining pictures of Adrien Agreste with a sad look before sighing and dumping the piles into her trash bag.

"You could say that," Marinette said sadly, surprising Chat. "It was actually a full on crush, like you and Ladybug. Except…" Marinette let out another sigh. "I had such a big crush on him but he never seemed to notice me all that much. I still like him, a lot still, but… I could barely say anything in front of him without messing up in some way. I wanted to ask him out, and even tried to, several times but it never worked. I was still always a mess." Marinette let out a bitter laugh before continuing. "I even stole his phone once after I sent a horrible voicemail to him. I followed Alya's script but after I thought I hit the end button I through Alya's phone on my chaise and I complained a bit. Then I went and did my own version of asking him out on a date, calling him 'Hot Stuff' in the process. Seconds later, the phone asks me if I want to save the message. I scramble for the phone, hoping to delete it but somehow ended up saving it." Chat couldn't help it, he burst with laughter. He had thought it was Plagg who stole it the entire time when really, it was Marinette. "Stop laughing! It was horrifying!"

"Sorry, Princess," Chat said, still chuckling.

"No you're not," Marinette grumbled, grabbing one of the discarded pictures of Adrien and balling it up before throwing it at the cat hero. He easily caught it as his laughter began to die down. He unraveled the paper and held it up to her.

"So, if you like him so much, why are you throwing away so many of his pictures?" Marinette sighed and sat in one of her computer chairs, taking a break from the cleaning.

"Like I said, he hasn't really noticed me all that much in the past. I had been thinking about this on and off but just about a month ago, I had decided to focus on having a friendship with him instead of trying to pursue anything further," Marinette answered. 'And because I had fallen for a stupid cat,' she added in her mind.

"Hmmm, so that's the reason for the spring cleaning," Chat teased, feeling stupid for not noticing her feelings sooner. "What made you like him so much?"

"What made you like Ladybug so much?" Marinette asked in answer to his question. "When we first met, I hated him and accused him for doing something that wasn't really his fault. Then when I was caught in the rain without an umbrella, he gave me his to use. That was when I first learned how kind he really was and that was when I started to like him. Then I learned of his bravery and courage. How he had to stand up to his father in order to go to public school. Then it just grew from there. Despite the fact that he was surrounded by rich things and people, he still chose to be a generous and sweet person. He doesn't let his anger get the best of him, including when Chloe in involved. His father has him doing a million and one things all the time and yet, he _still_ keeps his grades up. Everyone can see how miserable he is at home and he still chooses not to complain about any of it. I fell in love with his personality. Isn't that why you fell for Lady-" Marinette was suddenly interrupted by Chat pulling her into a tight hug. "C-Chat?"

"He is lucky to have a friend like you," Chat's muffled reply comes. Marinette smiled and slowly pulled away.

"You stay here and calm down while I go get us some milk and cookies. Then we can talk some more, how does that sound?" Chat nodded and let her leave. He never expected her to say any of those things and it makes him feel more guilty for not paying more attention to her. But now he can, as both Adrien and Chat Noir. Even after he beats the test Ladybug had set for him, he will still continue to visit and get to know Marinette more. Maybe even help her find a new guy to fall for, but actually get her to tell him sooner before she gives up again. She stumbles back in with a tray filled with cookies and two glasses of milk. She sets the tray on the desk and they continue to talk about other things that were less personal but still fun to talk about. The test has begun and the wait begins.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

 **Hey! I know I still have the next reveal to finish typing up but I had this idea while at my grandparents today. I had realized that I hadn't put it a Marichat (my favorite pairing) into the reveals. So... I started thinking about it and the idea became too big for a one-shot. Now it is becoming it's own small story. Maybe six or so chapters. I don't know yet. Anyways! Please leave a review, I love seeing what people think of my writing. I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! I'll post the next one up as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- The Normal Visits**

Two weeks later (Visit number: 4)

Marinette sat on her balcony after she finished watering her plants with a green and black box in her lap. She beginning to enjoy her visits with Chat much more that she had originally thought at the beginning. They would talk about one serious thing and then fill the rest of the time with less serious, most of the time playful, banter back and forth. Sometimes they would start with the serious topic and sometimes they would start with the banter depending on if either of them are stressed out or not. Many of their conversations lasted hours, to the point where Chat had to hid in her closet while he fed his Kwami. Marinette met his Kwami, much to Chat's despair, and Marinette found out from Tikki after Chat left that the two Kwamis were a couple and didn't get to see each other with the last Ladybug and Chat Noir because they refused to reveal their identities. That was when Marinette decided to start a new project.

"Hello, Purrincess!" Chat greets and a smile quickly forms on her face.

"Good evening, Chat. I have something for you." She hands him the present as he sits in the chair next to her. He quickly opens it up and gapes what was inside. He holds it up so he could view the whole thing. Hanging in his hands was a black and green hoodie with cat ears on it and a mask attached to the hood. "I figured, since our conversations tend to last for a long time, you could wear that instead of hiding in my closet each time Plagg needs a rest." Chat immediately throws the hoodie on with the hood up and the mask covering his mask.

"Wow, Mari! This is purrfect! Thanks so much!" Chat says happily and eagerly. He releases his transformation and Plagg flies out of the ring.

"Plagg, there is a plate of cheese on my desk for you," Marinette said before the kwami could complain about being hungry. Marinette had set up a small area for the two kwamis to have a small date. On the plate with the cheese were also cookies for Tikki to eat, but Marinette made sure not to mention that in front of Chat. The bluenette opened the trapdoor to let the cat-like kwami in while she grabbed a blanket to wrap herself in while she and Chat talked on the roof. At school, Adrien had noticed that Marinette was able to talk to him normally since he accepted the test from Ladybug, but assumed it was just because she had given up pursuing him.

One Month later (Visit number: 15)

Ladybug and Chat Noir were patrolling once again, racing across rooftops with laughter. They took a break and sat at the top of the Eiffel Tower to talk and relax.

"So are the visits with Marinette going?" Ladybug asked, wanting to hear her partner's opinion on her civilian self. Chat seemed to perk up at the mention of his friend.

"I think the visits are going great! I've always wanted to get to know her better but I never seemed to have a good reason to visit with her. Now I don't need an excuse to visit and talk to her. She's so smart, clever, sassy, and amazing. I mean, I knew she was before the visits but I can see so much more of it now. She's a great friend! Plagg, my kwami, even seems to like her and he doesn't like anything but cheese!" Chat continued to gush about his friend while Lady watched on with a smile on her face. She could tell that he was slowly, _very slowly_ , falling for her civilian self and he might not even know it. Her smile grew. This was part of the test. His true self might be Chat, but her true self was Marinette. She just has to wait a little longer. She felt bad for playing with his feelings like this, but she needed to know whether he would choose Ladybug or Marinette when he begins to realize his own feelings. "So I'm also planning to see her after patrol tonight and give her the gift Plagg and I got her. I'm really hoping she'll like it and wear it." Ladybug's eyes widened in surprise before she quickly composed herself.

"Chat, I have to get going. I forgot I needed to finish some homework before school tomorrow," she said. She hadn't been listening to what he was saying and only came back to the present when he said he was going to visit her. They said their quick goodbyes and she raced back to her house. She was able to get in an detransform. She hated lying to him, she had gotten her homework done before patrol but she needed to race back here so that he didn't find out she was Ladybug yet. She hopped onto her desk chair and turned on her lamp with her sketchbook in front of her ready to draw in. She was about to work on one of her latest designs when she heard the familiar tapping on her trapdoor. She took a deep breath before climbing back onto her bed to open it for her feline friend.

"Good evening, purrincess!" Chat greeted as he hopped in. Marinette greeted him back with a smile of her own. "I have something for you! Plagg helped to pick it out," Chat said as he pulled out a thin box from his pocket and gave it to Marinette. "I figured, since you made me a sweater as a token of our friendship, I'd get you something in return." The bluenette slowly opened the box and she gasped, eyes widened. Inside was a small, silver necklace with a small, green eyed black cat charm holding a blue video game controller.

"It's beautiful, Chat!"

"I was hoping you would like it. I know you don't wear a lot of jewelry and I know you prefer a more simple design when it comes to jewelry," Chat explained as Marinette took the necklace out.

"Help me put it on?" She asked him, and he obliged. They spent the rest of the night talking about movies they had seen or not seen. Marinette was able to make it to school early the next morning because Chat accidentally fell asleep on Marinette's bed. He woke her up so he could say goodbye and so she wouldn't be late for school again. The bluenette walked over to her best friend, who was at the entrance of the school, and they greeted each other.

"Cute necklace, Mari. Where did you get it?" Alya asked, noticing the necklace Chat had given her.

"Thanks! A friend of mine gave it to me," Marinette answered.

"Ooh! Is this the friend that stole your affections away from Adrien?" Alya said, giving Marinette some wiggling eyebrows and making her blush. "Who is this boy anyways?" Thankfully Marinette already came up with an idea for this question.

"I don't know." True, she doesn't know his identity. "I met him online." False, she met him while saving Paris. "I know he lives somewhere in Paris though." True, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to get to akumas as fast as her. "I just haven't actually met him." Sort of true. She's met him as his hero self twice but can't say she's met him in civilian life just yet. Alya seemed satisfied with the answer though as they went into the classroom. Adrien's smile immediately brightened when he saw the cat necklace around Marinette's neck. Their visits went on for another month before he, as both in his hero Alter ego and his civilian alter ego, did something that Marinette found both sweet and amusing at the same time.

 **Hey! Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed this story! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I wanted to I just couldn't. I blame this thing called Life. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I also wanted to put more visits in but I'm too excited for the next chapter of this particular story. Please leave a review and let me know how this chapter went! I'm hoping the next chapter will turn out really funny! I hoped you all enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- Jealousy**

Incident: 1

"Dang, girl. Adrien has been taking a lot more interest in you lately. Are you sure you won't go back to fan girling over him?" Alya asks as Marinette and her best friend made their way to the classroom after having lunch together. Marinette shook her head 'no'. Yes, Adrien has seemed to show more interest in her but she had given up on him to pursue someone she not only fell for but who also returned her affections. "So when are you going to meet this online friend of yours?" Marinette shrugs. She still isn't sure when the test will finally end but she is hoping it will soon. She wants to show Chat and be with him but she needs to know if he will choose the mask, whom he had been after for so long, or the girl under the mask, who was human and clumsy. Alya's phone went off and the reporter looked at the screen. "I have to go, Mari. Emergency babysitting."

"I'll gather your homework for you," Marinette said as she waved bye to her friend. Marinette greeted the boys when she came into the classroom and told them that Alya couldn't make it before sitting in her seat behind Adrien and waited for class to start while she played with her necklace that Chat had given her. Adrien tried, and miserably failed, to keep his eyes forward instead of looking at the bluenette behind him and Nino found it extremely hilarious. Suddenly, a new boy came into the class and saw Marinette. Then he noticed the empty seat next to Marinette and went to sit there. The bluenette glanced at the new kid before scooting away a little from him, which he noticed. He put his arm around the back of the bench and tried to scooch a little closer to Marinette so his arm could go around her shoulders.

"I don't bite," he said to the girl seductively, making her uncomfortable. At least Chat's flirts felt more innocent. There was a bang from the front table and everyone turned to look at the noise. Adrien had slammed his fist on the table to get the new kid's attention and Nino was laughing his head off next to him.

"I do," Adrien growled to the newbie, making him scared and slide away from Marinette quickly. Said bluenette was, in short, very shocked and flattered by Adrien's reaction to the new kid. That didn't make it any less amusing to Nino, who texted Alya about it. When Adrien had calmed down and turned back to the front, he began to wonder where those sudden feelings of protectiveness over Marinette came from. He brushed it off for a later thought.

Incident: 2

Adrien had just finished a photoshoot and was getting ready to leave when he saw Marinette and the new kid talking just a little ways away. The cat hero watched as his princess laughed at something he said and the emotion from the classroom awakened within him again. He wanted to go over there, pick her up, and run away with her so she wouldn't be near the newbie but he couldn't do that. At least, not as Adrien. The blond quickly found his Kwami, a place to hide, and transformed. He dashed behind the tree next to his princess and waited for the perfect momentto kidnap her.

"Thank you, princess. I would have been a lost cause if you didn't help me with those notes," the newbie said as he grabbed Marinette's hand to kiss it.

' _I'm_ the only one who calls her princess!' Chat thinks as he decides that now was a great time to make his presence known. He hops behind Marinette and quickly pulls her away, making the newbie kiss the air where her hand was moments ago, and picked her up bridal-style. "She's _MY_ princess!" Chat hisses out before jumping away with her in his arms. He only put her down when they made it into an alley that was close to Marinette's bakery. Marinette gave him an amused look. Let's face it, she knew he got jealous. He just didn't realize it yet.

"So I'm your's now?" She asked Chat. He seemed confused before he realized that she meant what he said to the newbie.

"Only _I_ get to call you princess. That's _my_ nickname that I gave you and no one else can call you that," Chat said, anger seeping in. Marinette gave him an even more amused look. She was definitely bringing this up on their next patrol if doesn't figure it out before then. They said their farewells before Marinette left to go home. Adrien waited to make sure she went inside her home before returning to the park to gather his stuff. He was officially confused by his reactions that day. He only hoped it would end soon.

Incident: 3

Adrien was walking into the school the next day and notied Marinette at her locker. She had somehow made it to school early again. He froze when he saw that she was wearing a bright green shirt with his alter ego's name writen in black under a black outlined cat, a cute black skirt that went to her midthighs, leggings with a cat face on her knees, and black flats. Her hear was not in it's usual twin ponytails, instead they were two buns on the top of her head that made it look like she had cat ears on top of her head. She also continued to wear her necklace that Chat had given her. Adrien hadn't noticed the blush that had creeped onto his cheeks but he did know that he couldn't stop staring at her with a sense of pride, because his princess supports him enough to make an outfit based on him, and flattery, because she liked him enough to wear it where everyone could see her. In short, Adrien was filled with joy.

Until he noticed the newbie talking to Marinette and that feeling from before reawakened again. Adrien quietly made his way behind Marinette while glaring at the newbie. He soon put on a slightly forced smile so he could talk to Marinette.

"Hey, Mari!" Adrien greeted, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I was wondering if you would like to come over today to study for tomorrow's history test."

"I'm sorry, Adrien. Hugo already asked to study at my house," Marinette said as she gestered to the newbie, who was giving Adrien a smug grin that the blond wanted to claw off. "You can join us if you want."

"No, no. I wouldn't want to bother you guys. I'll see you in class, Mari," Adrien said, giving her a smile and Hugo a glare before going off to class. Nino soon caught up with him and started teasing the blond model. After school, Adrien found a place to transform and made his way to his princess's tower. He knocked on her trapdoor. He could hear russling of papers, then the russling of her sheets before the trapdoor opened to reveal his princess.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be here, alley cat?" Marinette asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I heard through the grape vines that you have that kid from yesterday over so I decided to come by to make sure he doesn't try anything on you," Chat reasoned. Marinette gave him a skeptical look but let him in none the less. The rest of the evening went on like this:

Chat holds Marinette close.

Hugo glares at Chat.

Hugo tries to help Marinette with a problem.

Chat hisses at Hugo.

Chat helps Marinette.

Marinette goes downstairs to get snacks and drinks.

Boys argue when she is away.

Marinette comes back.

Boys pretend they didn't argue.

Repeat three or four times.

When it was time for Hugo to leave, Marinette walked him out before returning to Chat, who pretty much cuddled her the rest of the night. Marinette never told him, but she could hear their argument when she was getting snacks for them.

Two weeks Later

"Kid, you need to stop," Plagg said after Adrien got into his room after a photoshoot that day.

"Stop what?" Adrien asked.

"Stop getting so jealous whenever that human male wants to spend time with your princess. And don't say you aren't. You are. How else do you describe your actions everytime the human is near her?" Adrien thought about this, looking for any other explaination. He cursed and flopped onto his bed when he realized there was none. He would never admit it, but Plagg would always find it amusing to watch all of his Chats get jealous. Whether it was jealousy over Ladybug or her identity. It always amused him.

 **Here is the next Chapter! I hoped you all enjoyed! I'm glad you all have enjoyed my previous chapters so far! If you guys like to read about different reveals, I do have a story called 'Reveals' thats basically a bunch of one-shot reveals. I'm not saying you have to take a look at it but I wanted to let you know in case you wanted to read it. So, I've sort of outlined the rest of this story and thought you all might want to know the titles of the rest of the chapters. It might change in the future or it might not. I'll make sure to keep it updated when I can.**

 **Holiday Visits**

 **Save the Princess**

 **The Realization**

 **Kiss and Decide**

 **(I will not reveal the Title of the last Chapter yet)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four- Holidays**

 **Halloween**

Marinette was finishing up her costume for Halloween night in a week when she heard a knock on her trapdoor. She quickly picked up the sleeping Kwami on her desk and placed her in a desk drawer that she had converted into a small bedroom for the red Kwami. She then proceeded to climb her bed and open the trapdoor for her feline friend. She was surprised he was that he was there so early, it was only one o'clock in the afternoon after all. They greeted each other and bantered back and forth before Chat noticed the dress on the mannequin. It looked old and midevil yet beautiful and elegant at the same time. The top had a sweetheart neckline with slightly puffy sleeves, a corset like design for the torso, and the multi layered skirt flowed out onto the floor. The entire dress was an emerald green with black lace design. Chat couldn't stop staring in awe at the dress before turning to his princess.

"It's my Halloween costume," Marinette answered, noticing Chat's stare. "I'm going as Juliet except I made the color scheme based off of you," Marinette said before hopping off her bed to start working on the dress again and to make sure Chat didn't see her start to blush. Because she did this, she wasn't able to see the light blush that decorated his cheeks.

"Are you able to try it on now?" Chat asked, really wanting to see her in it.

"Yes but you'll have to wait until Halloween," Marinette told him, looking back at him. He pouted and she giggled at him. They continued their visits, which had started to become a daily occurrence. The week pasted by slowly until the holiday finally arrived. Everyone was excited and we're ready to attend Sabrina's Halloween party. Everyone was jumping in their seats.

"Tell me!" Alya begged. Marinette finally gave into her friend's pestering as the four friends began to walk towards Marinette's parent's bakery for lunch.

"I'm going as Juliet but I put a twist to it," Marinette I formed.

"No way, dude! Adrien was just telling me about how he is dressing up as Romeo with a Ladybug twist," Nino told the girls, making Adrien blush.

"Nino!" Adrien whined at the DJ. "No one was supposed to know!" Alya and Marinette laughed as the blond tried to get him in a head lock.

"So what's the twist?" Alya asked excitedly as they enter the bakery.

"The twist is that it's Chat Noir themed," Marinette said. Alya thought it was awfully suspicious that the two had such similar ideas to their costumes but brushed it off. Later that night, as Marinette was finishing getting ready, Chat decided to pop by and gaped at her when he saw her costume. She was facing him, her hair in an elegant bun with tendrils of hair coming out of the bottom of the bun, very light makeup covered her eyes and lips, and she looked stunning in his eyes. "Cat got your tongue, Kitty?" Marinette teased. Chat straightened and blushed. He walked over to her, trying to form a sentence.

"You beautiful look," Chat said, not realizing his mistake right away. Marinette laughed as he realized what he said. "I MEAN! Uh! You look beautiful." Chat began blushing as he stammered out an apology, making Marinette laugh.

"Calm down, Chat," Marinette cooed. "You're starting to sound like me when I would try to talk to Adrien," she teased, making him look away from her. "Kitty cat?" Marinette turned her back towards him and he saw the zipper that wasn't fully zipped. "Do you mind helping me? My parents want to take a few pictures before the others get here." Chat came closer to her and helped with the zipper, his hands lingered for a breif second before he pulled away, remembering something. He opened his zipper pocket and pulled out a ribbon with a bell tied to it. He then proceeded to tie it like a choker necklace around the bluenette's neck.

"There! Now your costume is complete!" Chat cheered as he gave her a huge grin. "You look absolutely purrfect Purrincess." Marinette fingered the bell with a smile before turning to her partner and kissing his cheek, completely taking him by surprise.

"Thank you, Chat."

"Marinette, honey. Hurry up. Alya will be here soon," Marinette's mother called from the living room.

"Coming mom!" The bluenette shouts back before turning back to her red faced partner. "I have to go. Thank you for the necklace. Bye Chat. And no snooping in my room!" With that, Marinette raced down stairs, her new bell necklace tinkling as she moved. Chat just stood there, still in shock, for another few minutes before a huge grin spread across his face and he left for his house to change into his costume. Adrien might have started to flirt with Marinette after that just a little bit.

 **Thanksgiving**

"How did your parents find out?" Chat asked as he ate another cookie from the tray Marinette had brought onto the roof, making sure to be careful of his hoodie.

"They probably heard you guys talking all time," Plagg complained as he stuffed his mouth full of cheese before dazing through the trapdoor to spend more time with Tikki.

"He's right," Marinette answered. "They've been listening to us talk for a while now." They has also figured out that she was Ladybug but she wasn't going to tell him that just yet.

"And they're fine with you hanging around one of Paris's heroes?" He asked, still shocked by the information.

"They know I can take care of myself." Which was true. "So do you think you came come over tomorrow for thanksgiving?" Chat had to think about this. He didn't have any photoshoots because his photographer was spending time with his family, as was many of his dad's employees. His dad and Natalie were going away for a few days for a business meeting, leaving Adrien all alone.

"I do believe I can!" Chat cheered. "So long as I can still wear my hoodie the entire time." Marinette nodded and he cheered. He was so excited about not being alone for Thanksgiving that he didn't start worrying about whether her parents will like him until he was about to leave to head over to the bakery the next day. He still met Marinette on her balcony but she noticed his worried expression. She grabbed his arm gently and he jumped in surprise.

"You have nothing to worry about," Marinette encouraged. "Just act like you normally would around me and you'll be fine."

'Yeah but which one? Polite Adrien or Wild Chat?' The cat hero didn't get a chance to decide before he was pulled into Marinette's room, down her bed, and into her kitchen where her parents greeted them. He only had enough time to de-transform, leaving Plagg in Marinette's room. The two adults greeted him happily like they did every time he came as Adrien. Marinette and her mom then got to work on lunch while he and her dad went into the living room to watch the parade and say bad dad jokes and puns alike. The jokes and puns didn't end there. Nope. They continued on through the meal. After dinner, Marinette and Chat did dishes while her parents worked on desserts. After they were all done and they were all waiting for the treats to be done, the four began a video game in the living room. Of course Marinette won. When the treats, three pies and a LOT of cookies, were all consumed, they all took a nap. Tom and Sabine left for their room while Chat and Marinette fell asleep together on the couch. To say the least, Chat was worried over nothing and enjoyed himself a lot during his Thanksgiving with his Princess.

 **Christmas**

They didn't really do much since Marinette's mom didn't celebrate Christmas but Chat and Marinette did exchange gifts and played in the snow most of the day. Chat had gotten her tickets to the next Jagged Stone concert for her and her three friends. She had made him a red and black scarf to wear since the weather was so cold. When they were done playing in the snow, they went inside and Sabine handed them each hot chocolates to warmup before Chat had to leave to get home.

 **Hey! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I was focusing on Reveals, working on the trailer in my family's back yard, cleaning house, and trying to fight a sickness(thanks to my little sister) for a week now. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad you all like this so far. I'll get to work on the next chapter as soon as I can. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five- Save the Princess**

It started off as a normal sunny day in the city of Paris. Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Marinette were all having a nice picnic at the park. Everyone at school has noticed that Adrien had slowly gotten closer to Marinette and could tell he liked her. They also knew about Marinette giving up pursuit on him in favor of her "mystery online friend". They were curious as to whether she would reject him if he were to ask her out now. Kim and Alix even started betting on it. Adrien had heard about this "online friend" and he had brought it up to her as Chat, not jealous at all. She assured him that she just said that to get Alya off her back about giving up on her crush on Adrien. There was one person, however, that hated how close the blond and bluenette were getting. Hawkmoth decided to take advantage of Chloe's hatred and turned her into the Dark Fairy, the rewriter of fairytales. She began to make screams occur as she tore people apart and gave them unhappily ever afters. The screams carried through to the park, catching the ears of the four friends. Before any of the four could begin to move, Chloe was already upon them.

"Adrien is supposed to be MINE! MINE I say! Yet you, Maritrash, just have to take him away from me!" Chloe shrieks as she waves her hands towards Marinette, sealing the bluenette in a bubble. Marinette tried to bang on the side of the bubble in hopes to free herself but to no avail. Her friends watched as Dark Fairy placed a chain around the bubble and flew away with the trapped princess. Alya dragged Nino along to try to save Marinette while Adrien took that time to hide and transform before immediately going after Dark Fairy to save his princess. As Chat Noir, he was able to catch up to the akumatized Chloe at Notre Dame but didn't see his princess anywhere nearby and Ladybug was nowhere to be seen either.

"Where is she? Where is Marinette," Chat shouts to Dark Fairy, who laughs at him.

"Aww, has the widdle kitty gotten attached to that piece of trash?" Dark Fairy cooed and tease, making the cat hero growl. "She is on top of the Eiffel tower, taking a nice looooong nap that she'll never wake from." She laughed again and Chat tackled her. Wanting to go find his princess as soon as possible, Chat fought her until she was knocked out. Then he left for the tower that his princess was on. When he got there, he found her laying there on the top platform, eyes closed. He check her pulse and found her heart beating. He sighed in relief before he began to shake her.

"Come on princess, wake up." She made no movement, worrying him. "Marinette, wake up. This isn't funny." He started shaking her more. "Mari! MARI! WAKE UP!" He began to panic and didn't realize he was starting to cry. "Mari! Wake up! I can't lose you!" That was when Dark Fairy's words registered in his brain.

 _She is on top of the Eiffel tower, taking a nice looooong nap that she'll never wake from._

"No…" Chat whispered. He then realized the theme of the akuma. "How do you break a sleeping spell?" he asked himself, staring at his princess's lips. He bent down and and kissed her gently before pulling away. The moment he did so, she gasped in air and her eyes flew open. The cat hero helped her sit up so she could get her bearings. She then noticed Chat and hugged him, him immediately hugging her back.

"She said I would never wake up," Marinette said pulling away from the hug. "How did you-" Chat kissed her again and this time she kissed back.

"That's how," he whispered when he pulled away. There was a shrill scream in the distance, easily recognized as Chloe's, that made both of them jump. Chat quickly picked her up and pulled out his staff. "Hold on, Princess. I'm getting you home before that witch decides to make a comeback. With that, he vaulted over the rooftops, unknowingly passing Alya and Nino on the way, to Marinette's home bakery. He gently placed her on her balcony. "I'll see you tonight, princess." Then he kissed her cheek before he vaulted away to fight the Akuma again.

"He kissed me…" Marinette whispered, dumbfounded. "Me! Clumsy, boring, klutzy, shy Marinette. Not Heroic, graceful, confident, smart Ladybug."

"But you are Ladybug, Marinette," Tikki said, popping her head out of the purse.

"But I feel more like myself when I'm Marinette, not Ladybug. Tikki," Marinette looked at her Kwami. "It's almost over." With that, she transformed and joined her partner.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Marinette had just finished her homework when she heard a familiar knock on her trapdoor. She quickly put all her school work away and raced up the trapdoor to open it for him. He landed on her bed with a soft thump before he tackled her in a hug.

"Chat, what wrong?" He had seemed fine when he was fighting along Ladybug today, **Hey** so she was very confused as to why he was holding onto her for dear life.

"I almost lost you," Chat mumbled. Marinette smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm fine Chat," she told him calmly. He led her closer to him before speaking again.

"I care about you, Marinette. More than I should." For the rest of the night, the two cuddled and talked about whatever came to mind. Chat ended up staying the night and the next morning he woke her up so she wouldn't be late for school again.

 **Hey! Sorry for the long wait! I am going to be typing up the story from my iPad for a while (If you want to know why, check out the author's notes in Reveals). I don't know if I've mentioned this but a lot of my stuff are usually, in some way or another, based on a comic/picture I've seen on Pinterest/Tumblr. I know it's a little short and I am sorry about that. I hope you all enjoyed anyways. Let me know what you think of this chapter please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Realization, Kiss, and Decide**

Adrien was changing clothes and getting ready for school when he finally realized what he did. He had kissed her. He was in love with Ladybug, wasn't he? He was so confused. Yes, he is starting to like his princess more but he never thought that she could actually steal his heart from his Lady. He was so confused.

"I don't see the problem kid. I like Camembert and Gorau Glas, can't you just have both?" Plagg asks as he goes inside of his chosen's bag.

"Plagg, unlike your situation where both are just types of cheese, I can only be with one girl," Adrien answered.

"Cheese, girls, it's all the same," Plagg said. In all honesty, he just wanted to spend more time with Tikki and was trying to give the poor boy a hint.

"It isn't the same, Plagg. If I went out with both of them, I'd be pegged a player, a cheater. Plus I wouldn't feel right doing all of that." The black cat kwami smacked his forehead. Adrien left his room to eat breakfast before heading off to school. When he got there, he saw Marinette and Alya talking on the steps and he immediately got excited to start talking to his princess again. He got out of the car and greeted Nino before the two started heading over towards the girls. He was about to greet Marinette when he heard an explosion and screams coming from somewhere in the city. Alya began to drag Nino with her to record the fight. Adrien turned to Marinette to get her to safety but she had disappeared. Thinking she was going somewhere safe, Adrien found a hiding spot to transform and left for the fight. He met Ladybug on the way there and they greeted each other with their usual banter before focusing on the fight. The battle was easy since it was a teacher who was tired of all her students failing. After Ladybug released the, now, purified butterfly, Chat held out his fist for their traditional fist bump but was caught completely by surprise when his lady kissed him on the lips. When she backed away, Ladybug had a huge smile on her own lips and giggled at his surprised face.

"M-M'Lady?" Chat stuttered out, still shocked by her action and his fist still hanging in the air.

"Your test is almost over, Chaton," Ladybug informed, still giggling at her partner's expression. She then winked at him as she launched her yo-yo. "I'll see you on patrol tonight." With that, she left, leaving a still frozen Chat Noir. The poor boy may have put the test to the back of his mind by accident and forgotten about it. When he had finally recovered enough to get to school, he was still confused. He still loved Ladybug, that's why he agreed to start this whole test, but he was now falling for his Marinette too. He knew he would have to choose one. He couldn't lead either of them on, it wouldn't be right. If he were to choose his lady, they could spend a lot of time with each other as both heroes and civilians but there is a chance that they could hate each other's civilian selves. With Marinette, he knows that she will like both sides of him and keep his secret but she could start accusing him of playing with her feelings after she had given up on him. Adrien continued to go back and forth with this for the rest of the day and his friends were getting worried. At the end of the school day, Marinette came up to him before he left and placed a hand on his shoulder, gaining his attention.

"Is everything okay, Adrien?" Marinette asked. "You seemed very stressed."

"I'm fine, Mari. Just doing a lot of thinking," Adrien answered.

"Well, if you need someone to talk to I'm always open ears." The bluenette gave him a kind smile before she started walking home. Until Adrien stopped her.

"Marinette, wait." The bluenette turned to the blond before walking back to him. "Can I ask for advice?" She nodded and he continued. "Well, in short, I fell in love with these two AMAZING girls but I need to choose one. I don't know who to choose." Marinette thought about this and remembered a quote she read a while back. The very same quote that got her to choose Chat over Adrien all those months ago.

"'If you love two people at the same time, choose the second. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second.' I read that quote somewhere before but I think it applies to your situation perfectly," Marinette said. She was right. It did clear so much up for him. He knew his decision. He had to tell his lady tonight during patrol. Adrien thanked Marinette and they went their separate ways home. His princess was the one he had fallen for second. He didn't really know his lady very well, only that she was "similar" to Marinette. After eating a quick snack at home, Adrien was whisked off to a photoshoot that lasted several hours before returning home again to eat dinner and do homework. He had just finished his homework when his alarm for patrol went off. He transformed and left for the usual meeting spot. He saw Ladybug standing there, looking over the city of Paris. He landed behind her and she turned to him with a big smile when she heard his footsteps. Her smile turned to worry when she saw the serious expression on his face as he stopped right in front of her.

"M'Lady, we need to talk," Chat said calmly. Ladybug nodded and the two heroes sat down. She waited to see what he would say. "When I started this test, I thought you would be the only I would ever think about during all of this but, as time went on, I started to fall for Marinette. I never meant to but, at the same time, I don't mind it so much. She became one of my closest friends and she's my princess. Looking back, I can't believe I didn't realise I was getting jealous because of the new guy she was helping to settle in. Ladybug, I'm in love with Marinette as much as I am with you." Ladybug gave him a soft smile, had had been hoping this would happen after all, without Chat seeing. "But, I can't be with two girls at the same time, it isn't right or far to either of you two. I asked a friend for advice and now I know who to choose." Ladybug gulped. This answer will be what determined her test a success or fail.

"Who do you choose?" She saw him take a deep breath before he turned to her, looking her straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, M'Lady, but I choose my princess," Chat then turns to the city, lit up by the many dazzling lights. "I'm going to see her after patrol. I need to tell her." Ladybug placed a hand on his shoulder. Chat turned to her again and he saw her smile.

"You passed the test, Chaton," Ladybug said, confusing the cat hero. "I'm just sorry I made you confused with your own emotions." With that, Ladybug stood up and stretched before running off to patrol. Chat continued to stare at her for a bit with confusion before following her. After patrol, Ladybug stopped Chat from leaving. "Chat, wait."

"I can't, M'Lady. I need see my princess," Chat said.

"I need to show you something before you go." Chat turned to look at her and was temporarily blinded by pink light. When he could see again, he saw Marinette standing there in a pink sundress, a nervous smile on her lips, her usual purse slung over her shoulder, and a red and black kwami floating by her head. All Chat could do was stare. Trying to meld his lady and princess together, which wasn't hard the more he thought about it. Her words from before patrol finally made sense. Once the shock finally wore off, he dashed towards her and picked her up, spinning her in the air and making her laugh. Then he placed her on her feet and bent down to kiss her, de-transforming along with it. Plagg and Tikki hid away to give their chosen some privacy. When they pulled away, Marinette saw her partner's face without the mask and gasped.

"Surprise, we fell for the same people twice," Adrien said, resting his forehead on her's. "We seem to be very oblivious." Just then, Adrien remembered Plagg's words from that morning and groaned. "Plagg knew you were Ladybug, didn't he?" Marinette laughed.

"He did. He and Tikki, my kwami, would always eat together and relax whenever you de-transform at my house. Why do you ask?"

"When I was freaking out this morning after realizing I was in love with both sides of you, he tried to hint at the fact that you two were the same person but I didn't understand him at the time." This made Marinette laugh again. Adrien sat down and had Marinette in his lap.

"Remember the 'online friend' I have?" Adrien nodded. "Well, I purposely made that up for when we revealed to each other our identities."

"Clever as always, bugaboo." Marinette rolled her eyes at the nickname but snuggled in closer to her partner.

"We should probably head home, my parents will start to wonder why patrol is taking so long," Marinette said.

"Your parents know you're Ladybug? And before me?"

"They told be about it the same day they told me they knew you had been visiting me," Marinette explained to her partner. Adrien nodded to her before transforming.

"Well, if M'Lady wishes, I would like to walk you home," Chat sat kissing her hand. She agreed and Tikki flew into her purse so Chat could get them down and into an alley for him to de-transform. Then they walked hand in hand and talked about everything, including how funny it will be to see Alya's face the next morning. When they reached the bakery, both teens were quickly dragged into the bakery.

"What do you think you two are doing?" Tom asked. "There is an akuma out there who is turning people into stone!" He looked expectantly at Marinette.

"How is that possible?" Adrien asked, looking out the window. "We just finished patrol!" Tom raised an eyebrow at his daughter and the two had a silent conversation. Adrien noticed and realized what he said and scratched the back of his neck. "Um…" He nervously laughed. "Shall we get going again, M'Lady?" She nodded and they transformed and flew out of the bakery to fight yet another akuma.

 **Hey! Here is the next chapter. I combined two of my chapter ideas into this one because they both would've been too short other wise. There was a guest who reviewed last chapter with helpful critisism. Thank you Guest! Yes, I know last chapter was short but I really wanted to update since I hadn't in a long time. Plus, I'm no good with fight scenes. I'm working on it here and there to get better but it's no good. Hopefully the LadyNoir scenes in this chapter make up for the lack there was in the last chapter. The next chapter is the last one for this story. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- After Ever After**

"But… How… When… What… You… He… But...I….uh…" Alya was having a hard time comprehending what was before her. Marinette and Adrien made it to school early and Alya had caught her best friend and her old crush kissing in the empty classroom. The journalist screamed when she caught the two kissing, forcing them apart, and was now sputtering like her best friend when she used to talk to Adrien. Of course, after the battle last night, when Marinette was trying to go to sleep, she began to freak out that her partner was also the guy she had given up on. Chat decided to visit her late at night, in the middle of her frank out, to make sure she was really okay with him being her crush she had given up on. Once everything was calm, they began to laugh at how they were always so close to each other this whole time. She even took the time to remind him that he tried to set her up with his best friend, making him groan at the memory. He stayed the night again, making it the reason the two were both early.

"Alya, calm down," Marinette said, coming towards her friend.

"Ah?!" She says, gesturing towards the blond model. "Ah?!" She then gestured towards the bluenette. This repeated about three or four times, making Marinette giggle and Adrien scratch the back of his head.

"Alya, remember the online friend I would talk about?" Alya nodded. "I met him last night and it turned out be Adrien." Alya's Shock soon turned to excitement as she embraced her best friend. Nino soon walked into the room and gave a questioning look at the girls. More students began to file in and Adrien was about to explain to the DJ when another blonde attached herself to his arm.

"ADRIEKINS! I've missed you!" Chloe's shrieks, trying to kiss Adrien.

"Stop it, Chloe," he says as he tries to gently push her off of him. "I have a girlfriend." This caught everyone's attention.

"Of course you do!" Chloe says, rolling her eyes. "It's me!"

"Actually," Marinette interrupts. Chloe glares at Marinette.

"Shut it Maritrash. You should just shoo now and leave my Adriekins alone." Chloe said. Adrien finally got out of her grip and raced over to the bluenette and wrap his arms around her from behind. Chloe had a shocked look on her face as Adrien pulled Marinette closer to him.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't make fun of my girlfriend," Adrien told Chloe, gaining some oohs from their fellow students. This made Chloe mad. Then again, what doesn't make her mad?

"Oh, Adriehoney. She must be blackmailing you or some-"

"No. In fact, Mari and I are completely in love with each other," Adrien interrupted, gaining an aw from Rose at his words. Chloe continued to glare at the bluenette.

"I don't think she believes us, Kitty," she whispered to her partner. "I think she's going to need proof." A sly look came on his face.

"Stop chatting to each other and get away from MY ADRIEKINS!" Chloe shouts. In one quick motion, Adrien spun Marinette, who had a surprised face, and dipped her as he crashed his lips into hers. She let out a surprised squeak before she relaxed in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss. The entire class, with the exception of Chloe and Sabrina, cheered for their friends. A few moments later, Adrien rose Marinette back up from the dip and didn't part their lips until she was straight again. Nino asked Alya how they got together when Marinette had her online friend. The reported shared her information and it soon spread to the rest of the class.

About a month later, Marinette introduced Adrien to Master Fu, who explained more about the battle at hand and why they were chosen. Master fu also revealed to them that he will be giving his miraculous to someone he he thinks will be most helpful with their battle against HawkMoth. He also told them that he will start training them more with their miraculous too and that they will have a new holder too.

Three months after that, a male turtle hero and a female fox hero joined Ladybug and Chat Noir. Within the next few months after that, they noticed Alya and Nino keep disappearing during Akuma fights and that the Ladyblog no longer had Alya taking videos of the battles even when Marinette knew Alya had been close by. The two original heroes bounced the ideas off each other and agree that they should share their identities with their new allies.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, dudes?" The new turtle hero, Tartaruga, asked. "I mean, what if someone else finds out and let's it loose to the public?" Ladybug placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"I thought the same but after Chat and I revealed ourselves, we became closer than before and ended up being close already in our civilian forms," Ladybug explained. The four heroes were on top of the Eiffel Tower in the middle of the night so no one could see them.

"So you're saying we could all go to school together?" The fox hero, the real Volpina, asked. Chat nodded.

"We actually have a suspicion as to who you two are," Chat said. Both of the new heroes became slack jawed with surprise. Ladybug was the first to de-transform. When the transformation was done, Volpina began to scream. Chat held his ears until the screaming had stopped. "I definitely recognize that scream," Chat says, pulling Marinette closer and making her giggle at him. He then de-transformed while kissing her. Tartaruga then fainted at the sight of Adrien and Volina gasped.

"There was no online friend!" Volpina shouts, making Marinette laugh. Tartaruga soon recovered and sat up.

"Sorry I had to lie to you, Alya," Marinette said to Volpina, making the turtle hero faint again. Volpina's jaw dropped.

"You do know! Wait! Then who…?" Volpina turned to Tartaruga.

"Nino will be fine," Adrien said. Tartaruga woke up again just as Volpina de-transformed. To say the least, Nino did a lot of fainting that day but the four heroes did become closer after they revealed each other. Years later, after they all finished school and turned HawkMoth (who turned out to be Gabriel Agreste) good and gotten Adrien's mother back (who took back her butterfly miraculous while Gabriel returned to his peacock miraculous), Adrien and Marinette got married. Nino was the Best Man and Alya was the Maid of Honor. A year after that, the roles were switched and it was Alya and Nino getting married. Both couples stayed in close contact with each other and had their children grow up together. Although Master Fu passed on shortly after the second couple were wedded, making all the heroes sad, it was Nino who wisely trained the new generation of heroes years later when the butterfly miraculous fell into the wrong hands once again. And so, history repeated itself. And it will continue to repeat itself so long as the miraculous' exist. For that is the way that the world has worked and it will forever work that way.

 **Hey! Sorry for the delay! Writing one a my iPad isn't fun. Here is the last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! By the way! I found out that Volpina is Fox in Italian. So if you're wondering where the name Tartaruga came from, you now know. I'm also thinking of POSSIBLY writing another Miraculous story but I haven't decided yet. If I do, it will either be about reincarnations of Marinette and Adrien becoming Ladybug and Chat Noir over and over again OR one where it's in the future with a new group of friends and most of the characters would be OCs with the exception of Tikki and Plagg and any other Kwamis. I don't know yet. Let me know what you all think of this chapter please and what you all think I should write or not write. I hoped you all enjoyed! Stay Miraculous!**


	8. Read and Vote Please!

**Read and Vote**

 **Hey! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! They make me so happy!**

 **I'm going to write two different story parts in this particular chapter. One will be a Marinette and Adrien being Ladybug and Chat Noir reincarnation story while the second will be the OCs with the Kwamis. I would greatly appreciate it if you guys would read them both and vote on which one you guys would want me to write first. I'll probably write both but I don't know which to write first.**

 **Reincarnation**

It was midnight and the stars and moon shone over the sands of Egypt. There, standing next to a small and beautiful oasis, stood a woman wrapped in white silk cloth. Her long red and black hair swayed lightly over her pale face. The wind was chilled compared to it's normally blistering heat. Suddenly, a shadow shifted behind the woman before strong, bare arms and black claws wrapped around her slender waist. She felt him nuzzle the crook of her neck before he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, making her giggle when his messy pitch black hair tickle her neck.

"Plagg!" She scolded playfully. "I called you here for a serious matter."

"Is it that we haven't spent that much time together in a while?" Plagg asked, his glowing green eyes flicking up to stare at her. "You know, Tikki, this _is_ a _paw_ fully intimate scene you've set up here." In that moment, Tikki pushed Plagg away from her but didn't break the hug.

"It was until you ruined it with your ridiculous puns again," Tikki said with a playful glare, making Plagg laugh. "Now to business." Plagg groaned at her words. "Plagg! This is serious! Nooroo has been kidnapped along with his miraculous!"

"Again?" He groaned. "Out of all of us Kwamis, Nooroo is the worst at hiding. And _I'M_ the one with bad luck!"

"We need to start looking for chosen ones again and save Nooroo." Plagg made an exaggerated sigh but agreed. Tikki smiled before turning in Plagg's arms, placing her own around his neck and kissing his cheek. In that simple action, Plagg could sense something was wrong with his mate.

"Tiks, what aren't you telling me?" Plagg asked with concern as he pulled her into a tight hug. "Please don't tell me there is a cheese eating monster involved." This got a giggle from the ladybug Kwami, making the cat Kwami relax.

"Yeah. There is and his name is Plagg," Tikki joked. Plagg gave out a dramatic 'No!' Making Tikki laugh again.

"But in all seriousness, what's wrong?" Tikki sighed and leaned her head on his bare chest.

"It's going to be different this time. I can feel it," Tikki said into his chest. "What if this is our last battle? What if something bad happens and we lose our powers? What if-" Tikki was interrupted by Plagg moving her face up and kissing her. She relaxed and returned the kiss before he pulled away.

"If we lose our powers then so be it. So long as I can stay by your side," Plagg whispered. "If you tell anyone how sappy I'm sounding right now-" It was Plagg's turn to be cut off by a kiss from his mate.

"You'll deny ever saying it, I know," Tikki said with amusement. "We need to head to the city soon in search of chosen ones." Plagg groaned before picking her up and sitting on the ground, wrinkling his black baggy pants in the process and letting Tikki sit in his lap.

"In the morning," Plagg said as he flopped on his side, earning a startled squeak from Tikki. "For now, let's sleep."

 **OCs with Kwamis (the character Indigo is telling the story)**

"I can't believe I agreed to this," I mumbled as I followed Mavaline, Marcel, Noland, Shawn, and Shawn's new girlfriend, Carren, onto the old farm land. This was where the others said Hawkmoth was hiding out, so I had to come with them. I also have to figure out a way to get all of them out of here if Mothy really is here. I was in the very back of the group because I had to grab a triangle of cheese and unwrap it before slipping it into my purse where Plagg happily purred while eating it. I'm glad he is fine with the less expensive cheese. I don't think I could afford that camera-bear or whatever that cheese is called. He does seem happy with what I can afford and cut up. I scratched the back of his ear and made him purr more. He really does act like a cat when he's happy. Thinking back, I'm surprised he actually likes all this affection. He was so sarcastic and hated when he had to listen to anything sappy come from his previous Chat Noir's. At least, that's what he told me when he saw how not sappy I was. He even told me that I was the most calm of any of his Chat's because I don't go head over heels when I'm in love. I guess that's why he's more affectionate towards me and my brother. If he had, he basically would have been encouraging them to be more sappy. I readjust my backpack and purse before following the others. We all stopped when we heard a motorcycle roaring towards us. We all quickly hide in the the little bit of shrubbery that was nearby. The motorcyclist stopped in the road in front of us and turned it off before hiding the vehicle in some bushes. Based on the little bit of body structure I could see in the dark, I could determine that the motorcyclist is a male close to my age. My friends and I were dead silent, even Plagg stopped his soft purring and was poking his head out to see who it was. I shifted just a little so my legs wouldn't clench up and ended up slipping and landing on my face.

"Who's there?" The motorcyclist asked in a familiar voice.

"Xander?" I ask, looking to my Kwami for confirmation. I could barely see Plagg nod in the dim light of the moon.

"Indy?" He took off his helmet and placed it on his bike before coming over to help me up. "What are you doing here?" This was when everyone started to come out of their hiding spot.

"We thought you were going to be too chicken to show up," Shawn said, his arm wrapped around Carren's shoulders again. It's only been a few months since Shawn and I broke up and he still thinks I was cheating on him when I was really just going on patrol. I didn't feel comfortable telling him that I was one of Red Oak's fighting duos. Not that I don't trust him but I don't trust the world. If he knew, he could get hurt because of some Akuma. I haven't even showed Lordbug who I am! I don't know who he is either. I don't think I'll even consider showing him until after we take down Hawkmoth. When Shawn had brought up the idea that I could be cheating on him, I told him I wasn't. He then asked what was keeping me away from him and I couldn't figure out a good lie. This had been before my brother found out about me being Chat Noir so I was unable to use my brother as an excuse unlike now. Because I couldn't find a good lie, Shawn continued to believe I cheated. Thankfully, Xander and Lordbug helped me a lot during my grieving time. It's because of these two, my brother, and Plagg that I haven't been Akumatized.

"Not a chance!" Xander cries, replying to Shawn. "I honestly thought you all ditched since I couldn't see anyone."

"No way, man!" Noland cheers, swinging an arm around Xander's shoulders. "We want to help Lordbug defeat Hawkmoth and save all of Red Oak!" I try not to wince when I heard this. I new not many liked my hero persona but it especially hurt that none of my friends like the Chat side of me with the exception of Lordbug. I don't mind Bug boy being the more popular one but it does hurt that my own friends don't like me.

"What about Chat Noir?" Xander asked as the group set forth again. Of course he had to ask. He didn't join my friend group until Noland, who is Xander's best friend, brought him along to one of our group outings about seven or eight months ago. He quickly grew to be apart of our friend group. But, being new also meant you didn't know everything. Which also meant I had to listen to my friends insult my hero persona and nearly kill me emotionally.

"That weakling?" Shawn asked. "She is nothing without Lordbug!"

"A mere distraction for the enemies," Carren adds. Carren and I have known each other for years and never really liked each other. Sure, we'll tolerate each other when we are in public but put us together in an isolated place alone and both of us will return with injuries.

"She is, on average, very reckless and will inevitably end up causing more harm than good," Marcel, Mavaline's twin brother, says in his analyzing voice. I glance to Xander to see hi reaction to all this and was surprised to see a look of hurt and surprise on his face. It was almost as if _he_ was Chat Noir.

"What if she was one of us?" I ask, hopefully giving Xander time to recover from the information. My best friend other than Lordbug, Mavaline, nearly killed me with her next words.

"That's hilarious, Indigo!" Mavaline laughed. "First off, Chat Noir is a girl. That leaves Carren, you, and myself."

"Mav has the BugBlog and I would notice if she went missing during Akuma attacks since she literally drags me to film the battles with her," Marcel defends.

"Carren is too sweet and shy to be her either," Shawn adds. Sweet and shy my butt. She just has him wrapped around her bony fingers!

"Indy could be Chat," Noland said, leaving Xander's side to get a better look at me. I began to panic as my blood ran cold.

"No she can't," Marcel butted it, thankfully. This took Noland's attention away from me and towards the twins. "Indigo is too serious, head strong, careful, knows absolutely no puns, and wouldn't be caught dead in leather."

"She told us herself about the leather three years ago at around Halloween time," Mavaline added. None of them know about my more playful side that I only show at home with my brother or when I am Chat so they don't know about the puns. As for the leather, I never liked it until I started getting hit by all the Akumas in order to protect Bug boy. Leather is actually really comfortable once you get used to it and can protect against Akuma attacks surprisingly well. That doesn't deny the fact that the twins just ruled me out as a Chat Noir candidate.

"They may _look_ similar, they act nothing alike," Marcel added.

"I would certainly explain a lot of she were Chat Noir," Shawn said. Oh no. He's going to bring _that_ up again. I know he sees me glaring at him to shut his trap but I knew he wouldn't. "Like when she disappears so suddenly during attacks, why she couldn't go out certain nights even though I knew she didn't have work, or even when she said that she was going to work the night shift and I arrive to surprise her only to find she never asked for the night shift." Now I'm mad. He knows I didn't tell anyone why we broke up. I sped up my walk and cut right in front of me.

" _Excuse you_! But if I remember correctly, it was _you_ who accused _me_ of cheating and broke it off! I had already told you that I wasn't and you refused to trust me!"

"That's why he broke up with you?" Mavaline asked. "Even I know that's a ridiculous idea! Indigo here is the most faithful person I know." Now Mav was mad too. "Who is the world told you that?"

"Does it matter? She never gave me any reason to think otherwise!" Shawn shouts back. Mavaline looks to me for an answer. I felt Plagg shift in my purse and closed the purse up as a way of telling him that this was my choice to make. I knew he hated all the bad luck that's been coming to me recently but it's only because of the decisions I have made and I have to continue to remind him of that. I returned my focus on my ex and best friend.

"I can assure you that I was not cheating during any part of our relationship. I just can't tell any of you why," I explain. I see Shawn roll his eyes and Mavaline give me a sad look. I immediately turn around and begin to walk to the dark house again. I could hear the others trudge along farther behind me. There was one set of footsteps that were faster than the others and whoever they belonged to quickly caught up to me.

"I guess that makes me the odd man out," Xander said as he bumped my shoulder. "I can't believe I'm the only one to trust your word and to like Chat Noir." I stared at him with surprise.

"Y-you like Chat?" I asked before another thought occurred. "You believe me?"

"Well yeah! I know you well enough that you never lie without a good reason. As for Chat, Lordbug depends on her so much. He needs her to buy time for him to think of a game plan. Plus, she's smarter than others think she is which she uses to her advantage, she's strong, selfless, and funny despite her horrible puns. Sure she can be reckless but she does make up for it." He seemed to think he said too much and started stuttering. It felt good to know I have another friend who likes my hero self.

 **I actually wrote both of these a while back but hadn't typed them up. Let me know which story you guys want me to write first and whichever I get the most votes from within about a week or so I will type up and make first. I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **UPDATE:**

 **I was going to wait a week before ending the voting but I already got a ton of reviews in reply to this vote. It was almost a unanimous vote to write the Reincarnation one. So that is what I'll write first. I did get a complaint that this chapter was not connected to the rest of the story in any way so I'm making Reincarnation a sort of sequal to this. It will have mentions of this story but it will not be anything major, I think. Anyways! Thank you all for the wonderful comments and all the votes! I will pretty much post the Prologue of Reincarnation as soon as I post this.**


End file.
